Love Potion
|latest=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |last= }} Love potions are a brew which causes the drinker to become infatuated or obsessed with the one who gave them the potion. Ingredients Ashwinder eggs are a common ingredient in many varieties of love potion,Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them as so are rose thorns, peppermint and Moonstone. Effects Love Potions ostensibly cause the drinker to fall in love with the person who gave them the potion. However, true love cannot be produced through artificial means, and thus the feelings that Love Potions create are more like obsession than affection.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9 The effect that a Love Potion has will wear off over time. In order to maintain the potion's effect, the giver must continually administer doses, or else the recipient may 'fall out of love" with them.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 10 A single dose typically lasts up to 24 hours, but the precise duration is dependent on the weight of the drinker, as well as the attractiveness of the giver.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 6 Love Potion will work regardless of whether the giver is present when the recipient consumes the potion.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 18 The longer the recipient keeps the potion (or potion-spiked item), the more potent its effect will become, as Love Potion matures over time. There is an antidote to counteract the effect of Love Potions, but, even after it has been given, one will still retain all the embarrassing memories of how they acted under the influence of the Love Potion. The Love Potion can cancel out the effects of a Hate Potion, and vice versa, as they are opposite of each other. Varieties Laverne de Montmorency invented a number of different Love Potions in the 1800s.Famous Wizard Card Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes sold a whole "range" of Love Potions in 1996, including Cupid Crystals, Kissing Concoction, Beguiling Bubbles and Twilight Moonbeams, further suggesting that there is more than one kind, each of which might have a unique effect. Amortentia is the strongest Love Potion in the world. It is recognisable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the spiraling steam that rises from it. The smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing. Use of Love potion thinking about Romilda Vane under the influence of Love Potion.]] Love Potions are possibly banned at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 27, but this has not stopped students from making them, or from trying to win hearts by their use. Even Molly Weasley admitted to having brewed a Love Potion when she was a girl at Hogwarts. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 5Normally, a Love Potion is hidden in food or drinks so the intended victim won't notice. On Valentine's Day, 1992, Gilderoy Lockhart implored his co-workers to join him in celebrating the occasion, suggesting that students should ask Professor Snape how to brew a Love Potion. Snape did not approve of this, and "was looking as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed poison." In her fourth year, Pansy Parkinson told Rita Skeeter that she believed Hermione Granger was capable of brewing a Love Potion, and that this was the method she thought Hermione had used to win the interest of Viktor Krum and, allegedly, Harry Potter. Skeeter published these false claims in Witch Weekly and urged Albus Dumbledore to investigate them further.Goblet of Fire, Chapter 27 The Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop began carrying a range of Love Potions as part of its WonderWitch line in 1996. When Argus Filch banned all Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products from Hogwarts, Fred and George Weasley began shipping Love Potions disguised as perfumes and cough potions, allowing Hogwarts students to order Love Potions, despite mandatory searches on owls. Hermione Granger overheard girls in the bathroom discussing ways to sneak Harry Potter a love potion.Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 15 Romilda Vane tried to give one of the Weasleys' Love Potions to Harry Potter by spiking Gillywater and a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. Having been warned by Hermione, Harry refused the Gillywater when Romilda offered it to him, but was forced to accept her chocolates. Harry kept the unopened box in his room until March of the next year, when Ron Weasley found it, and, mistaking it for a birthday gift, ate half the chocolates. Ron instantly became obsessively smitten with Romilda and had to be taken to Horace Slughorn to be given an antidote. Other Uses * Albus Dumbledore believed that Merope Gaunt used a love potion to obtain the affections of Tom Riddle Sr., a wealthy Muggle who lived in her village and whom she was infatuated with, as it would seem to be a more romantic method of obtaining his "love" than the also possible method of the Imperius Curse. She then seemed to stop giving it to him and he ran off, leaving her and her unborn baby to fend for themselves. Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has said that it is of important symbolic significance that Voldemort, incapable of love himself, was conceived in an act of coercion, rather than genuine love.30 July, 2007 Bloomsbury webchat See also * Love * Love Potion Antidote * Amortentia * Hate Potion Appearances Love Potions.]] *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Tales of Beedle the Bard'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Famous Wizard Card'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Category:Love Magic Category:Love Potions